


The Sweater

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Longing, M/M, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	The Sweater

The sweater was a light charcoal gray with a mottling of lighter shades mixed in give the pattern depth and contrast. Donald couldn't remember the name of the fibers it was made of but he did know, unequivocally, that it was the softest thing he had ever felt. He had to push the sleeves up, rolling them was out of the question as that would stretch them out of shape, as they were designed for a much taller man. The bottom hung down past his hips and it was much too bulky to even attempt to tuck in. Clinging to it was a faint hint of Timmy's favorite cologne. The one that cost more than should have been legal, but smelled like heaven when he wore it. Donald snuggled down into the cowl neck until he resembled a sleepy gray turtle recently awoken from him long winter hibernation. 

One more day he told himself as he drifted in and out of shallow sleep mostly ignoring the newscaster droning on and on about the usual murder, mayhem, and evil that men do. Only one more day until Timmy was back from the conference he was attending in New York City and the sweater could go back in the drawer in favor of cuddling with its' owner.


End file.
